Annie and Clarabel
Island of Sodor |affiliation = * North Western Railway * Ffarquhar Branch Line ** Thomas |basis = LB&SCR Stroudley coaches |type = Passenger coaches |wheels = 4 each |designer(s) = William Stroudley |builder(s) = Brighton Works |year_built = circa 1896 |railway = North Western Railway |owner(s) = Sir Topham Hatt}} are ' faithful coaches, whom he loves dearly and would never dream of being separated from them. Annie and Clarabel both have seating accommodation for carrying passengers; Clarabel also has a brake compartment for luggage and a guard. The two coaches are nearly always seen coupled together, with Annie usually facing Thomas and Clarabel facing backwards. Biography ''The Railway Series'' Annie and Clarabel were given to Thomas in 1925, when he was given his branch line. They operate as a push-pull set. They have had several adventures, such as losing their guard and becoming runaways. Clarabel once derailed on a set of trap points when Thomas slipped on some oily rails and had to be helped by . ''Thomas & Friends'' Thomas met Annie and Clarabel for the first time when he thought they were the Express Coaches. He apologised and introduced himself, leaving Annie and Clarabel impressed. At that time, they were often pulled by . When Thomas received his branch line after rescuing James, the two coaches were given to him to use. At times when Thomas is away, James, , , , Stanley, , and have all taken his place to pull them. Emily and have both taken them not knowing they were Thomas' coaches and Caitlin has once taken them without realising they were coupled to her own coaches and Hiro saved them. also pulled them once, when Samson took his Express Coaches by mistake. , , and have also pulled them. ''Stories From Sodor'' Like in the Railway Series and the television series, Annie and Clarabel were given to Thomas after he was given his branch line : " ". At times when Thomas is away, , , , and have pulled them. Emily and have both taken them not knowing they were Thomas' coaches : " " : " ". Personalities Annie and Clarabel are respectful to all of the engines, but most of all Gordon and Thomas, whilst they respect Daisy least of all for insulting them and Henrietta. They show a kind and caring side to everyone on the whole railway. However, despite their kindness and sweetness, when needed they can be stern, especially Annie, like when they scolded Thomas for teasing Gordon, however they are no saints themselves. Once when Daisy was rude to them, they naughtily tricked her into thinking that there was something wrong with her which caused confusion and delay. When the Fat Controller found out he told them that two wrongs don't make a right and that he expected better from the both of them. Annie and Clarabel are best friends, but like all friends, such as and , sometimes they fall out. Basis The coach that was to be the basis for Annie was first built by a teenage Wilbert Awdry as part of a model railway layout. Many years later, after a long hiatus from modelling, a brake coach was built to match so that the Reverend's Thomas model would have a complete train. In the Railway Series, they are a pair of bogie coaches (i.e. each coach is supported on a pair of four-wheeled bogies or "trucks"). As currently illustrated, they appear similar to non-corridor suburban coaches operated by the LMS. In the television series, Annie and Clarabel are LB&SCR Stroudley four-wheeled coaches. Several coaches of this type are preserved on the Bluebell Railway. Several other coaches all share the same basis as Annie and Clarabel in Season 1. Livery In the Railway Series, Annie and Clarabel were originally painted orange-brown and were later painted brown with a yellow stripe. In the television series, they were painted in an orange-tan livery with their names painted on their sides in white. In the fifth season, they were refurbished, repainted and their buffer shank housings became red at the request of Lady Hatt. In the CGI Series, their liveries are a more vibrant orange. In Thomas' imagination where he gets streamlined in The Great Race, Annie and Clarabel are repainted in NWR blue with a white stripe near the bottom and a thicker white stripe with red borders near the top. References Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Coaches Category:Thomas' Branch Line Category:North Western Railway Category:Standard Gauge Category:Rolling Stock Category:Brown Characters